Can't Sleep
by mirror-cannibal
Summary: Oikawa can't fall sleep! Will Iwaizumi be able to get him asleep before tomorrow's game? What will that take? Iwaoi fluffiness, cuddling, and smuttiness all in one fic! (There's not enough Iwaoi smut tbh, and I'm trying to write more smut fics with actual plots, so this kinda happened)


**ib: iwaoiheadcanons on tumblr (best blog ever btw)**

 **[This is what happens when you don't have enough Iwaoi fluff/smut to read - enjoy!]**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, leaning across the bed to look over at Oikawa. The brunet had been sitting against the opposite wall on his phone for the past few hours, headphones snug around his head. "Hey," Iwaizumi said again, trying to get his attention, but Oikawa was too immersed. "Hey, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi finally yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

Oikawa started, glancing up at Iwaizumi and mumbling something before looking back down at the phone screen. Iwaizumi growled and threw the other pillow at him. Finally Oikawa slid the headphones off his ears so they hung around his neck, looking up at Iwaizumi. "What is it, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi sighed, annoyed. "It's one in the morning. We have a game tomorrow, you need to get some sleep." Oikawa glanced reluctantly back at his phone, finally turning it off and putting it aside. "Were you watching the other team play?"

Oikawa smiled, but it was a pained expression. "Ah, maybe." Iwaizumi glared at him.

"You're going to go blind from that. At least watch it on a computer screen or something."

"Aw, but Iwa-chan doesn't have a computer at his house!" Oikawa pouted, putting the headphones aside as well as he stood up and stretched.

"If I had anything left to throw at you, I'd use it," Iwaizumi grumbled, gesturing to the floor. "Grab those pillows."

"Mm hm," Oikawa took the two pillows and made his way over to the bed. "But I can't sleep, Iwa-chan. I'm going to keep you up."

"Uh-uh," Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist, pulling him so that he fell onto the mattress. "You're going to fall asleep, whether you like it or not." Iwaizumi tossed the blanket over the taller brunet's legs, arranging the pillows under their heads.

Oikawa snuggled into the mattress, holding out an arm for Iwaizumi while fixing him with a pleading look. Sighing, the darker-haired male slid closer to Oikawa, letting him drape an arm across his shoulders. "If you don't fall asleep I swear I'll kill you, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi murmured sleepily, his eyes already drooping shut.

Oikawa studied Iwaizumi's face for a moment, the peace slowly slipping across it. "Why do you put up with me?" he asked softly, twisting his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Iwaizumi grumbled, his words slurred together with sleepiness. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

Oikawa turned to stare at the clock on the bedside table. 1:26. He fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Iwa-chan," he started, but his voice was cut off into a gasp when Iwaizumi's fingers stabbed at his ribs.

"Go to sleep," Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa sighed, glancing from Iwaizumi's face to the clock to the ceiling. _Sleep. Go to sleep. This is boring. Agh, I can't fall asleep!_ He turned onto his side, facing Iwaizumi. _He looks asleep. I wonder how long it takes him to fall asleep._ Oikawa slid an arm under Iwaizumi's body, hugging the smaller male tightly to him.

 _Maybe if I could just…_ Concentrating, Oikawa slowed his breathing to match Iwaizumi's, their chests touching as they inhaled. Tucking his head under Iwaizumi's chin, Oikawa pressed his ear against his chest. _His heartbeat is slow. Is mine slow yet?_ Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. _It's the sheets. The sheets are keeping me awake._

Oikawa tossed the sheets off his legs, kicking a few times to detangle them from his ankles. _There. Now I can sleep._ Still, his mind wouldn't calm down. _How long has it been?_ He glanced at the clock again. 1:31. He let out a frustrated snort.

He looked back at Iwaizumi. _He's got to be asleep by now. How does he do it so fast?_ Oikawa inched closer to the sleeping boy, feeling Iwaizumi's exhales against his eyelashes. He reached up a hand, poking Iwaizumi lightly in the cheek. _Wake up and tell me how to fall asleep,_ he whined in his head.

Oikawa turned onto his back again, sighing. "I can't sleep anyway," he grumbled softly to himself, turning to get out of bed. A pull on the bottom of his shirt stopped him. He glanced back to see Iwaizumi glaring up at him.

"Lay back down and go the _fuck_ to _sleep_!" Iwaizumi growled, tugging on Oikawa's shirt.

"I can't sleep," Oikawa looked at the corner where he'd left his phone. "I'm just gonna—"

"Oh, no, you fucking don't," Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's waist, yanking him back down into the bed. "You are going to lay here and fall asleep if it kills you!"

"Gah, so mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, but turned back to Iwaizumi, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible even as his mind refused to shut off. Iwaizumi snorted and turned away, facing the wall. In no time, his breathing was deep and relaxed. _There's no way he's asleep already,_ Oikawa groaned to himself.

He couldn't help looking at the clock again. 1:34. _Ahh, it's been forever! There's no way that thing only moved a few minutes! That clock's definitely broken._ The brunet slid closer to Iwaizumi, circling an arm around his chest. _Maybe if I try to match his breathing again…?_

Five minutes later, he was right back where he started. "This sleeping thing is overrated," he grumbled to himself, frustration edging his voice. With a sigh, he leaned against Iwaizumi's warm body, pulling him closer with his arm. Leaning his head against the darker-haired boy's neck, Oikawa gently pressed his lips against the soft skin there.

He felt Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh at the touch, moving his head slightly on the pillow to expose more of his neck. Oikawa smiled, gently kissing up Iwaizumi's neck to his jawline. "Iwa-chan," he whispered so that his breath tickled Iwaizumi's ear, and the shorter male stirred slightly in his sleep. "I love you."

"Hm," Iwaizumi hummed half-heartedly, and Oikawa wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. _Either way…_ The lighter brunet slid his hand down to the bottom of Iwaizumi's T-shirt, gently lifting the fabric and running his hand over the soft skin and hard muscle beneath. Placing his hand on the center of Iwaizumi's chest, Oikawa felt his heartbeat. _It's still so slow. How is he this relaxed? Why can't I be that relaxed?_

Oikawa found himself pressing his body against the shorter male, sliding his legs in between Iwaizumi's and wrapping around him. He placed his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and breathed in his scent. _Ah, Iwa-chan always smells so good,_ he thought to himself. "Iwa-chan," he said again, his voice slightly louder this time. Iwaizumi stirred, blinking one eye half-open. He was too tired to give the lighter brunet a proper glare.

"Sleep," Iwaizumi managed to mumble, but Oikawa slyly drew his tongue across his neck, causing him to catch his breath.

"But I can't, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, pressing harder against him, rolling his hips against the smaller boy. "I can't sleep."

Iwaizumi groaned when he felt Oikawa begin to grind against him, knowing what it meant for him. " _One_ time, and then you better fall asleep!" he gave in, and Oikawa smiled happily as he pulled Iwaizumi's T-shirt over his head, tossing it off of the bed. Readjusting himself with a sigh, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa discarded his own clothes, straddling Iwaizumi after pulling off his boxers.

"It'll be quick, Iwa-chan, I promise," Oikawa almost sang the words, "I won't keep you up any longer after." Iwaizumi only answered with another sigh, even though his member was beginning to stand up.

Licking his fingers to coat them in saliva, Oikawa leaned down, sliding his tongue up Iwaizumi's shaft, encouraged by the soft moan that escaped the other boy's mouth. At the same time, he brought his fingers around to his own entrance, beginning to stretch himself out. Iwaizumi felt the heat across his face at the sight of Oikawa fingering himself and sucking Iwaizumi at the same time.

"Come on," Iwaizumi gasped, "It's nearly 2 in the morning. Just hurry up." Oikawa moaned slightly in response, the vibrations across his erection causing Iwaizumi to catch his breath. When he was suitably stretched and Iwaizumi was coated in enough saliva to lessen the pain, Oikawa straddled Iwaizumi and placed his hands on his chest, leaning down.

"Ok, Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiled down at him, his light brown eyes glimmering. Iwaizumi couldn't help blushing as he aimed his erection at Oikawa's entrance, feeling the brunet's fingernails dig into his chest as he slowly lowered himself onto Iwaizumi. He took all of Iwaizumi quickly, and began to move up and down immediately.

"Wait, Oikawa—" Iwaizumi tried to tell him to slow down or he'll hurt himself, but Oikawa was always the reckless one. Overcome by the tightness of Oikawa around his throbbing member, Iwaizumi could only gasp after that. Oikawa moaned as he sped up, slamming down on Iwaizumi again and again. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's hips, but he couldn't bring himself to slow the boy down. Before he knew it, he was helping Oikawa's motions, bringing his own hips up to bury himself over and over.

"Ah! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa suddenly cried out, "Right there! Harder!" Iwaizumi angled himself the way he knew Oikawa liked, pounding into him harder as Oikawa kept up his bouncing motion. _He's tired,_ Iwaizumi realized, seeing the way his leg muscles shook every time he lifted his body.

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's waist, pushing him down against the bed and coming up above him, holding his legs up as he thrusted continuously into him. Oikawa was a sweating, shaking mess below him, struggling to hold back his moans. "Iwa-chan," he gasped, eyes wide and fingers twitching against the sheets below him every time Iwaizumi hit his sweet spot.

"Iwa-chan, I'm—"

"I know!" Iwaizumi slammed harder, his grip on Oikawa's legs tightening as he felt his own climax coming. Suddenly Oikawa cried out as his body reached its limit, white sperm shooting from his erection onto his own chest and stomach. Iwaizumi buried himself inside Oikawa, letting out a loud moan as he ejaculated deep inside of him.

They both panted as Iwaizumi slid himself out of Oikawa, cum already starting to drip from the brunet's entrance onto the sheets. Oikawa slid his arm across his forehead, wiping away the sweat. "Iwa-chan," he murmured, glancing over at the other boy.

Iwaizumi sighed, leaning over to kiss him. "Now go to sleep," he ordered, feeling the taller boy curl up against him, the sticky cum on his skin pressing against Iwaizumi's back.

"G'night, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered, his eyelids finally drooping shut. Iwaizumi waited until he was sure the other boy was asleep, then finally closed his own eyes.

* * *

 ***Omake***

The next day—well, more like a few hours later—the boys woke up groggily, still coated in sweat and cum. "Goddammit, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi grumbled as he scrubbed himself off in the shower. "Why the hell can't you just fall asleep normally?"

Oikawa grimaced from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, already washed and inspecting the beginnings of bruises where Iwaizumi had gripped his legs the night before. "I'm not a normal person, Iwa-chan," he answered in a sing-song voice, "You should've learned that by now."

"Whatever," Iwaizumi groaned, turning off the water and reaching for a towel. "How well do you think we'll be able to play today?"

Oikawa frowned, only answering with: "Hm."

"What do you mean, 'Hm'?" Iwaizumi glanced over at him, immediately noticing Oikawa's wince as he stood up. "Oh, shit."

"What, I'm fine, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smiled, but Iwaizumi could tell that his walk was stiff.

"God damn you, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi groaned, "You made me do that to you, and now you won't even be able to play?"

"I can play!" Oikawa protested, experimentally stretching his legs with a grimace.

Iwaizumi sighed. "You stupid fuck."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes, I love Oikawa as a power bottom (though I could certainly see quite a few scenarios in which it's Iwa-chan~ [I'll write that fic next])**

 **Also, this is one of the few smut fics I've written with more of a plot, so let me know what you think!**

 **Please review, and thanks for reading! I love you! (Not in a creepy way tho, I'm perfectly normal. I swear. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT I CAN FEEL YOUR JUDGEMENT)**


End file.
